Many Fine Days in World Trigger
by Helianthuz
Summary: Drabbles of my ships in many fine days in World Trigger
1. Chapter 1 : Jin x Mikumo

**Author Note :**

The fanfic for WT ships is just not enough for me .

So, I am contributing some to the pool :D

It's just drabbles or short story featuring some of my ships in each chapter :D

Rated M because I like kisses … or more , I might do something later on … maybe ΦωΦ

I'll try my best to follow the character personalities as close as possible (0w0)7

Without further ado, let us begin.

* * *

 **Ship : Jin Yuichi x Mikumo Osamu**

 **Title : It's not enough but I'm sorry**

 **Time Setting : Right after Second Invasion, during Osamu's hospitalization**

 ** _~Jin~_**

Yuichi sneaked into Osamu's hospital room silently.

There's no one except Osamu in his room.

Yuichi knew this because he checked with his Side Effect before coming.

The room is silent, with the exception of some minor sound from the machinery in the room and Osamu's soft breathing.

Yuichi sat on the chair beside the bed and touched the sleeping boy's hair.

"You… made it", he whispered softly with a tremble in his voice.

And he repeated the sentence a few more times, each time with emotions.

Careful not to touch injured area of younger boy, Yuichi held Osamu's hand and slowly stroked his fingertips.

"I knew you will make it, my Side Effect said so. As soon as you decided on your plan with Replica-sensei, I knew you will make it…. "

The older boy stopped to try to contain his brimming emotion.

"I knew you will make it …but …but it just hurts to see… to see you take the damages."

[A short flashback of Yuichi seeing the death of his Mother and Master]

A drop of tear slid down the Power Elite's cheek.

He took a deep breath and wipe it with his sleeve.

Then he stood up and touched Osamu's forehead with his own.

"I have decided to protect you from the first day we met, and I will try my best to prevent your future from life-threatening dangers," Yuichi whispered the words fiercely to Osamu, eyes closed like a prayer.

"I promise you", and the older boy touched his lips to the soft lips of his kouhai.

Yuichi's lips stayed for a moment longer, then he stood up to exit the room.

Right before the nurse came over to check on Osamu.

 _ **~Mikumo~**_

 _[Flashback on the end of the Second Invasion and Replica]_

 _I am weak…_

 _[Flashback on Jin's rescue in their first encounter]_

 _Will I ever be as good as Jin-san?_

 _Jin-san?_

 _I had a dream._

 _Jin-san sounded very sad, full of regret._

 _I can't hear it but it makes me sad too._

 _I want to touch his face, to console him but my hands wouldn't move._

 _The warm feeling on his lips felt very real._

 _Jin-san…_

Then Mikumo woke up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Inukai x Mikumo

**Author's note :**

This is a bit hard since Inukai and Rokuro barely came out in the manga.

I apologize in advance for any discrepancy in event timing and finer details.

By the way, this one was done assuming Katori Unit lost, Mikumo Unit won and nothing big/special happened in the Rank B War (Round 5).

[edit : Good God, it felt like this time it's a bit too long to be a drabble]

* * *

 **Ship : Sumiharu Inukai x Mikumo Osamu**

 **Title : A teasing dog**

 **Time Setting : After Galopoula's invasion**

 ** _~Inukai~_**

"Gosh, that was fun~", mused Inukai when the invasion by Galopoula was finished.

The nearest agent who was playing with him earlier went and swatted his head.

"Fun? Are you out of your mind, Inukai-san?"

Yoneya waved his 'jellied' left hand at the dark blond-haired agent.

"There are much more fun stuff than these out there."

"Be serious, Inukai. This is not a playing matter," the dark-haired member of Ninomiya Squad chided him.

The said agent straightened up his back and gave a mock salute.

"I am serious, Tsuji."

Tsuji sighed and wondered why Inukai doesn't act his age and be more like Ninomiya-san.

He turned to the base and started walking.

The rest of the defense team started heading back to the base too.

"Ah, Tokieda said they are going to start the Rank battle now! I want to go back and see Mikumo-kun's battle," the captain of Arashiyama squad beamed.

Yoneya and Kako perked up and started following Jun to the base.

"Oh, it's time already? I want to see how the ace performs this time", Kako chipped in.

"I wonder how that Tamakoma chibi going to battle it out," said Yoneya, walking beside Arashiyama.

"Mikumo-kun? Oh, it's their Rank battle today," thought Inukai.

Come to think about it, his student Rokuro-kun is also battling in that Rank battle.

Might as well get a look at him.

"And while I'm at it, I want to see Megane-kun. He looked a bit shocked that I didn't fell for his trap during our round," the dark blond-haired youngster chuckled.

 _-Rank battle ongoing-_

Sumiharu sat at an empty seat nearby the entrance of the viewing hall, having a monologue in his mind.

"Oh, Spider? That's a clever way of using it. Kuga-kun can use it to his own advantage. "

"Ah, Rokuro-kun's team lost an arm and a leg."

"If it was me, I'll use Hound upwards to aim at Megane-kun. Tamakoma chibi-chan might not be that fast enough to switch between the lead bullets to cover fire. Tsuji can use Senku and Kogetsu to open a path for Ninomiya-san."

"Oh, Fumika-chan is moving towards Chibi-chan. They (Fumika & Rokuro) are going to cross path soon."

 _-Rank battle ended-_

 **Result :**

 **Tamakoma : 5 (point) + 2 (survival) = 7**

 **Kakizaki : 1 (point) + 0 (survival) = 1**

 **Katori : 0 (point) + 0 (survival) = 0**

"Ooh, that's going to be hard for Katori team. Losing without a single point. The whole team was too hasty and cooperation seemed scattered."

Sumiharu stood up and started walking out of the viewing hall.

"Maybe I should go and cheer up Rokuro-kun a bit."

 _ **~Osamu~**_

The battle ended with 3 of them still in the field.

"I managed to get one point from Katori team," Osamu thought to himself.

He gripped his fist and held it to his chest.

"It was our first time using the strategies, I'm glad it worked out. I will continue to practice and improve more to support Kuga. We can do this."

Walking out of the bailed-out room, Osamu saw his two teammates smiling at him.

He smiled and three of them gathered and did a high-five, "We did it!"

Shiori-san smiled at him from behind the monitors and they did another high-five with the competent operator.

"Thank you so much for your assistance, Shiori-san."

The operator just smiled brightly and have them two thumbs-up.

The team settled down to listen to the post-battle evaluation by the commentators, Izumi and Tokieda.

Tokieda-sempai kept his comments short and straight to the points while Izumi-san commented more on Kuga and his unorthodox techniques in using the triggers.

Everyone in Tamakoma-2 team listened with pride and also took down pointers plus the critiques for future references.

After the evaluation, Kuga announced that he is going to the hall to meet Izumi-san.

The white-haired shrimp went up to Osamu and gave him a fist bump before heading out.

Shiori-san stretched a bit and said that she's heading back to Tamakoma branch.

Chika hesitated a bit before asking if Shiori-san can wait for her a bit because she wants to meet-up with her friends for a quick chat.

The operator smiled and pats the chibi's head.

"Sure, Chika-chan. Call me when you are ready to go ya."

Chika smiled back to Shiori-san and to him, then went out of the room.

"Aah, Chika has her own ring of friends now. It felt like she has grown up a bit," Osamu smiled to himself.

The glasses leader excused himself and said he's going to stop by Arashiyama unit room for while before going back.

 _ **~Inukai~**_

Inukai was walking towards the direction of Katori unit's room when he saw Osamu.

"Oh, Megane-kun!"

He waved to the said boy and strode up to him.

"Nice battle you have there today," the older boy beamed.

"And you beat Rokuro-kun team badly, I'm impressed," he continued.

The Tamakoma-2 leader was in the motion to bow for the compliment when he heard the last sentence.

He tilted his head a bit.

"Inukai-san, do you know Rokuro-san?"

The older boy smiled and said, "Yeah, Rokuro-kun is my student. I taught him on the basics of Gunner's skill."

"Your… your student?" Osamu stumbled a bit.

Inukai wondered why would the younger teen be surprised.

Maybe because Rokuro-kun lost badly to him, he deduced.

"Yeah, my student. But seeing your disbelieving expression, I guessed I must be a bad teacher," the older boy joked.

Surprised by the sudden accusation, the younger boy grabbed the older boy's hand tightly.

"Eh, no it's not like that, Inukai-san! I didn't mean to offend you, please believe me."

Osamu looked … cute, all flustered up like that Inukai can't help but continue teasing him.

He lightly shook off Megane-kun's hand and captured it with his own.

"Hmm, you didn't mean that, huh? Then…," the dark blond-haired whispered into the ear of the raven black-haired teen "…what do you mean?"

Osamu turned into ten shades of tomato.

So cute.

"Arara, why are you being silent, Megane-kun?"

He edged closer to Osamu.

"Megane-kun~"

The younger teen looked up to find himself looking up into Inukai's gaze and promptly stunned.

"I…Inukai-sa..san," he stuttered.

The said older boy put his finger on the blushing boy's lips, "Yes?"

Before the blushing boy can answer, Inukai leaned down and claimed a kiss.

 _*kiss*_

The Tamakoma-2 leader's brain stopped processing at that moment.

He didn't even manage to utter a single Huh? before fainting because he forgot to breathe.

Down he goes to the floor, if not for the fast reflexes of the B-rank Rank 1 team's gunner.

The said gunner chuckled once more and brought his lips down to steal one more kiss from Megane-kun before handing him back to his team.

 _*kiss*_

"One day in the future, I'm going to get a proper kiss from you, Osamu-kun," Inukai promised the younger boy in his thought.

In one of the room in Tamakoma branch, a certain power elite choked on his rice cracker.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tachikawa x Jin

**Author's note :**

Was very upset today.

I need something to cheer me up.

Hence, this drabble.

[edit]

Oh my gosh, I can't believe people liked my stories ;w;

I'm so touched. All reviews are babies (bad or good)

Just for this, I will strive to make more, yes I will.

If you guys have any favourite/request, please tell me.  
I'll try to do it for you. But do give more info, I hate to disappoint :P

* * *

 **Ship : Tachikawa Kei x Jin Yuichi**

 **Title : The Future is not set in stones**

 **Time Setting : None specifically**

 ** _~Jin~_**

"Nope, Tachikawa. It doesn't work that way," Jin told the older man while struggling against him.

"You cannot be sure of that, Jin," the older man retorted back, gripping hands with the Power Elite.

Both of them refused to budge.

 _-20 minutes earlier-_

Jin was strolling around in the base when he suddenly hit by his Side Effect.

The image shown him and Tachikawa Kei, both locked in an intense Frenchie which leads him to being pushed down.

Jin shuddered. He stood still for a moment searching for alternatives, trying to find a way out from that particular future.

He had thought of kicking the A-Rank No.1 Attacker to death but it's just a Trion body, and they are not allowed to fight each other outside Rank battles or Practice area.

So, throwing that idea away the Power Elite thought of avoiding the particular area where he will be attacked but then, he learned that sometimes an event that's bound to happen can still happen in other location.

Then, he saw some futures that he can use if he managed to keep a hold of himself.

"Yosh, this will work. My Side Effect said so," Jin thought to himself.

And so, Jin set path to the secluded corner somewhere in the base as shown to him in his foresight.

Ten minutes later, Tachikawa Kei appeared as if they had set a meeting point for the rendezvous beforehand.

He stared at the younger man for a brief second before asking him.

"So you saw what will happen? Were you waiting here for me? Oi oi, this Side Effect of yours is too accurate."

Tachikawa said that but he looked absolutely delighted that the event turned out as expected.

Jin smiled nonchalantly and asked, "What are you talking about, Tachikawa? I was just strolling around in the base. This Power Elite has to monitor the futures of many cute kouhai."

The dark gray-haired agent strode up to his object of affection and slammed his hands at both side of said affection's head, ignoring to mention the fact that nobody will go to secluded area just to stroll around.

He bent a bit and whispered, "How about cute senpai?"

Without showing any reactions out of norm, Jin looked into the pair of crosshatched eyes and grinned.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you are not cute at all, Tachikawa"

"Oho, so uncute. This senpai's heart is breaking."

"Well, I might believe that if you stop grinning from ear to ear."

The older man didn't reply, he just simply stared at the younger man.

And the younger agent stared back.

As sudden as whatever triggered this encounter, an invisible switch turned on a moment after their staring match.

Both elite leaned forward towards each other and locked lips.

They sampled each other's lips, pulling back for a brief moment and reconnect the kiss for a few times.

Then, it came.

The fork between two major futures.

Jin can feel that Tachikawa is trying to subtly pushing him to his side, and eventually down.

It's the cue for Jin to end this pleasant kiss.

But as soon as Jin opened his mouth, Tachikawa slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm…"

"Nggnn… Ke….Kei"

Their tongues grazed each other, making wet sucking sounds.

The Power Elite tried to struggle against the onslaught in his mouth, and gripped Tachikawa's shoulders.

But the other party was not given the title No.1 for no random reason.

The dark gray-haired agent had a strong tight grip on Jin's shoulder, and moved his right hand behind his head, trying to force the other to open his mouth more.

Like an alarm, the younger agent's Side Effect of foresight jumped out to him to remind him that if nothing is done, he will be pushed down.

Jin thought for a moment and stuck his leg to hook behind Tachikawa's right leg.

That action forced the older agent to stumble forward unsteadily.

Using that break of momentum, the Power Elite slid to his left to jump behind the older agent.

He then rushed forward to smash Tachikawa's head against the wall, aiming to knock the light out of the agent for a few second.

But being a seasoned fighter, Tachikawa immediately turned and gripped Jin's hand.

The Power Elite gripped the other hand of the older agent to prevent him from any disarming moves.

"It doesn't work that way, Tachikawa."

"You can't be sure of that, Jin. Futures are not set in stones. You said it yourself, remember?"

"Well, that is correct. But I don't need foresight to inform you that … I am a Top. That won't change ever," he grinned.

"Well, you might change your mind if you just let me-"

"Nope! Absolutely not."

"Aww, how about ….. how about if I let you be the Top huh? Then-"

"Don't lie, Tachikawa. There's no future where I can see you being the bottom."

Tachikawa thought of what was said for a moment and suddenly increased his effort to overpower Jin.

"Hmm, the way you phrased it ….. That means you saw futures of you being the bottom!"

"Aaargh, I knew you would say that!"

Jin searched his brain to think of a way to get away from this sticky situation.

He noticed that he is a few second away from having his future completing the turn towards his favorable path.

Taking a deep breath, Jin released it as a sigh and said,"Alright, fine. I-"

A sudden loud footstep broke through the atmosphere and Jin smiled to himself.

He released his hold and shook away Tachikawa's hand.

Then the Power Elite swiftly stepped into the older agent's personal bubble and gripped his left arm and shoulder.

With a loud "… WAS. JOKING!" he flipped the older Elite over his shoulder and onto the floor.

Someone stepped into the area, looking at two of his Elite.

"Both of you, what are you doing?"

Jin straightened up and gave a mock salute to the Borders HQ Chief.

"Nothing, Kido-san."

Turning back to Tachikawa, he smirked and mouthed "I won~"

Jin left, whistling a happy tune.

Tachikawa stared at the Chief before standing up.

"Kido-san, what about you? What were you doing?"

The Chief replied, "I was strolling around, thinking about some matter."


	4. Chapter 4 : Reiji x Osamu x Kyosuke

**Author's note** :

I really wanted to continue on, I really do.  
But I got busy with my personal stuff , and never gotten around continuing it.  
(Keyword here is continue. Yes, I have drafted two short stories but just couldn't complete it).

I'll do it real soon when I'm free so would you guys take this instead?

* * *

 **Ship : Reiji x Osamu x Kyosuke**  
 **Title : Tamakoma in Drunken State**  
 **Time Setting : None**

Kizaki-san sucked hard at Osamu's neck behind him while he lock his lips with Karasuma-senpai.  
He couldn't help but moan a bit when Kizaki-san planted another hickey behind his right ear.

"Hnngh...Kiza...hmmm...ki...nngn -san...Haaar"

Karasuma-senpai wasn't giving him enough time to breathe.  
Feeling light-headed, his legs starting to give way but Kizaki-san hold him back in place into his embrace.

Kyosuke moved in closer to continue his frenchie with Mikumo and gripped Reiji's arm for support.  
Reiji watched the pair's tongue tangling with each other in a daze.  
Feeling impatient, he put his hand behind Kyosuke's neck and pulled him back with an urgent need.  
Breaking apart the frenchie, he engaged with Kyousuke for another intense kiss.

Osamu leaned limply in Kizaki-san's arm.

Nobody knew what and how it started (okay, there's actually one) but what started as a normal wine sampling session turned out to be a kissing fest for some.  
The rest just watched. In silence.

Konami covered Chika's eyes while Shiori covered her ears.  
Both protectors were blushing from head to toe.

Kuga stood beside them, staring indifferently at the kissing orgy happening at the living room.  
Jin came into the living room and saw the scene.

"Whew," he whistled. "That's really intense. And oh, Kuga-kun?"

Yuuma looked back at him with a duck face.

"You might want to apprehend the culprit for this kiss-fest to prevent him from affecting more people. Get ready, he is just about to enter this room in 30 seconds."

The white-haired chibi stared at the elite for a few seconds, then straightened up to prepare for a fight.  
He went and stood by the entrance of the living room.

Soon enough, footsteps were heard heading towards them.

Hyuse appeared with a long glass bottle.  
He was about to say "Hey, if you want mor-" when Kuga jumped on him and tackled him to the floor.  
The bottle was caught by Jin before it meets the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Hyuse. Did anyone told you that the wine Cronin-san have are from the Neighbour's world and humans are not supposed to drink it?," the Elite wriggled the bottle in front of the tackled Neighbor.

* * *

 **Note : Apologies for any grammar mistakes (if any). I was speed-typing it within an hour. Please inform me if you see one.**

 **And very very thankful to all the reviews and likes and follows ;w; . Good God, I love you all.**

PS : Jin have karate-chopped everyone when the actions were moving south. It's to protect the rating (unfortunately). He asked me to send the readers an apology and also if you wanted some crackers. ;D

To **TheAnimeTrain** , thanks for the review! w)/

It's short but glad you like it. This story came out like on the spur of the moment, and I'm still thinking what would happen if I'm allowed to go over the M rating XD

To **Mistress AfriCoffee** , thanks for the review ... but yandere ? 0.0 I'm not very familiar with the genre to write a good one but I'll try :v (though it will have to wait until I finished my other two drafts first)


End file.
